The Mini Squad
by RoseSama35
Summary: Shippo is sick and tired of waiting around for demons to attack or for Naraku to strike! He's ready to take matters into his own hands, but he'll need a bit of help before he can set his master plan into action!
1. Short People Unit! Pt 1

**The Mini Squad  
Chapter One: Short People Unite! Pt. 1**

A/n: So here is another one of those random ideas that have been butting up and down in my head for a while, and I just wanna finally put it down on paper and computer. Then I'm pretty sure that I'll feel a little better. It's like…I don't know…it's kinda crazy and…you'll just have to read it.

Disclaimer: Now what were these things for, again? Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. But like, y'all should know that, right? Okay? Okay. Here we go.

_**Need To Know…**_

Example: blah… means that someone is talking. Example: (this and that) mean actions. Anything besides that would be either me talking or me giving stage direction or me narrating or something like that. Get it? Got it? Good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (hehe, ants in a line!)

Q Shippo theme music.

Shippo stood on a hill, looking out over the valley ahead. The wind blew his red hair slightly and Shippo sighed.

Shippo: (Thinking) Man, I don't how much more of this I can take. There hasn't been anything happening for the past month! Did Naraku decide to just keel over and die? I know I prefer if we didn't run into him that much. But come on! This is just crazy!

Shippo stood on the hill, waiting for the rest of the gang to catch up with him when he was suddenly struck by genius.

Shippo: OW! Man, that hurts!

Genius: Sorry, just doin' my bloody job! Don't go shouting at me!

Shippo: But hey, I've got an idea now! Thanks a lot!

Genius: Hey, no problem. It's what I do.

Shippo chanced a look back at his on coming comrades. Seeing as they were still a ways off from him, he took the opportunity to…get the heck out of there! Running on all fours, Shippo ran down the hill. He was now on a mission and he wasn't about to let anyone stop him.

Miroku: (Noticing Shippo's sudden burst of speed) Hey, where's Shippo running off to?

Inuyasha: Feh! He probably just saw a flower or something.

So the group continued on leisurely, not suspecting that something was amiss.

Meanwhile, Shippo had run far and he ran wide within the time that the group had noticed him gone. And he was quickly approaching his target. He could smell it. Shippo ran across the valley and soon found himself in a woods. He stood up and looked around.

Shippo: I know they're here because I can smell them. But where are they?

Shippo continued to look around until he heard a monotone voice behind him that froze his blood.

(?): And what do we have here? A little fox that's lost his way?

Shippo turned around slowly to come face to foot with none other than Sesshomaru.

Jaken: (Walking up to his master) What is the hold up, me Lord? (Notices Shippo) Why, it's that little fox that is always with your half brother, Inuyasha!

Rin: Wow! Rin thinks he is cute! (Grabs Shippo and starts petting him.)

Shippo: Hey! Let me go! Let me go now! (Tries to break free but Rin holds him tighter.) I…can't…breathe…

Sesshomaru: Rin, put him down before you kill him. (Rin reluctantly obeys) Now speak fox, what do you want here?

Shippo: (Straitens his tail before speaking.) I'm here for Jaken and Rin. I need their help.

Sesshomaru: (Raises and eyebrow.) You need Jaken…and Rin…to help you? (Falls to the ground laughing)

Rin: What do you need our help for, fox?

Shippo: Look, call me Shippo. Now come on you two. We've got a lot of work to do, ground to cover and people to get.

Jaken: But, what about Lord Sesshomaru. Should we just leave him?

Shippo: YES NOW COME ON! (Starts scratching his hair angrily)

Rin: But should we leave him in such a laughing spell. His face turns red and his cheeks are swelling. Rin fears his face will explode.

Shippo: (Thinking) That might actually be a good thing. (Now speaking) Look, he'll be fine. But we have to hurry before Inuyasha and the others start trying to look for me! It's an adventure and I'll need both of your help.

Rin: Adventure! I'm in! Just lead the way!

Jaken: I suppose I will come. The master would kill me if I let anything happen to the girl.

Shippo: Okay then, enough talking and more walking.

As things would have in Shippo's seemingly urgent state, the three broke out into a run instead of a walk. Shippo proved to be a lot faster than Jaken could handle and was having to stop to catch his breath. Rin, on the other hand, had taken to all fours as well and was keeping up with Shippo.

Rin: Jaken! Hurry up! We have an adventure to undergo!

Jaken: I'm running as fast as I can. (Now thinking) If only I was a few decades younger, then I'd show those brats who's fast.

And so, the three continued to run across the land with Shippo leading the way, searching for others that would be needed. They gathered along their journey Sotin, the last demon from the Thunder Demon Tribe and her little dragon friend. I can't really remember his name so we all just call him Dragon.

Dragon: Hey! Why don't I get a name?

You do get a name. It's Dragon.

Dragon: Yeah, but that's not my real name!

Well, I can't remember your _real_ name! So just be glad I didn't delete you all together. You'll actually be needed so make yourself useful until then.

Dragon: (Flies off muttering profanities)

I HEARD THAT!

Well anyway, the group of now five made their way even further, and found themselves in a very dark woods.

Rin: Where are we now?

Shippo: Um…I think this is the right place? Jaken? You're the one with the map! We're in the right place, right?

Jaken: Yes, we're in the right place for I know of these woods. This place is known as the Forest of Souls.

Sotin: Forest of Souls? Does that mean there are…(gulps)…dead people here?

Jaken: Not dead people, just their souls. So tell me again Shippo, why are we here?

Shippo: We need to find the Soul Piper.

All: _**SAY WHAT!**_

-----

And this is where I'm gonna end the chapter to keep up with the suspense and whatnot. Like it? Hate it? Please, share your thoughts in one of those lovely reviews people give now-a-days. I'm always happy to hear them and see if there's anyway I can improve my story!

>RoseSama35>


	2. Short People Unit! Pt 2

**The Mini Squad  
Chapter Two: Shot People Unite! Pt.2**

A/n: YAY! I have updated! Thanks, Julie for reviewing! And now we can move on to Short People Unit! Part 2. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**_Need to know…_**

Example: blah… means that someone is talking. Example: (this and that) mean actions. Anything besides that would be either me talking or me giving stage direction or me narrating or something like that. Get it? Got it. Good!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any part of the Inuyasha story that you watch on TV. So all of you lawmen back the hell off of me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Wee! Look at the ants go!)

(The Story Continues…)

Jaken: The Soul Piper?

Rin: What is a Soul Piper?

Soutin: I've heard tales of the Soul Piper…

(Q sad and mysterious music that is usually used for a Kikyo entrance)

Soutin: They say that the Soul Piper is a horrible demon, a terrible demon even. They say that it only appears in the light of the moon, and devours the souls of children!

Dragon: WHAT? I'm too young to die!

Shippo: That's not what Kagome told me!

(?): Indeed, you are correct. That is far from the truth of the Soul Piper. It is actually more of a guide for dead children; a friend until the souls can find their place of rest.

Jaken: Hey! Who said that?

(?): Down here, on Shippo's shoulder!

Everyone gathers around Shippo and looks at his shoulder.

Rin: Wow, a talking flea.

Shippo: Oh hey Myoga. When did you get here?

Myoga: Actually, I was sleeping in your head when I was awoken by all the chatter.

Shippo: What? I have fleas in my hair? (Starts scratching his head irritably as white flakes fly everywhere.)

Rin: Jaken used to have that problem.

All except Rin: Jaken used to have hair?

Jaken: Ah, I remember those wonderful days. (Starts remembering his youthful days with his wonderful blonde hair.)

Wait a second! You were blond?

Jaken: Actually, most considered it to be a dirty blond. But blond none the less.

Soutin: Yeah right! There's no way that a _toad_ could have blond hair!

Jaken: I did too! Now watch your mouth you insolent whelp!

Soutin: Why should I?

Dragon: Yeah, why should she?

Shippo and Rin: (to the dragon) Oh shut up!

Dragon: (sob)

Jaken: Because I'm older than you!

Soutin: But I'm **_BIGGER_** than you! (Towers over Jaken with lightning charged in her hands.)

Jaken: (Keeps quiet but starts to grumble angrily.)

Myoga: Excuse me, but I'm still here.

Shippo: Very nice. But we still need to find the Soul Piper. So c'mon everyone!

So with shaky legs and hearts full of fear-

Shippo: What do you mean fear? I'm not afraid!

Soutin: Yeah! I'm not either!

Rin: Rin is scared! I don't what the Soul Piper to eat my soul! (Hides behind Shippo.)

Soutin: (Confused look)

(Sigh) Well, with _most_ having shaky legs and _some_ with hearts full of fear, the group continues on into the dark Forest of Souls.

Shippo and Soutin: That's better.

Whatever. Anyway, they continue on for a while with no luck. Some of the group starts to become tired.

Dragon: Can we please stop for a rest, I'm getting tired.

Soutin: Quit complaining. At least you don't have to walk on your feet.

Dragon: That's because I don't _have_ feet.

Yep, he's got you there.

Jaken: Why are we even looking for the accursed thing?

Shippo: Because he's the only way we can get to Myu.

Rin and Soutin: Who's Myu?

(With a raised eyebrow) Do I detect a bit of jealousy?

Soutin: You're out of your mind. Why would you even think that?

I don't know…maybe because your face is turning red!

Soutin: What?

Rin: Wow! It's as red as a tomato. Is your face swollen in pain?

Jaken: You look pretty pathetic.

Shippo: Arrrgh! WILL YOU FORGET THAT FOR NOW? WE HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF!

Myoga: Please Shippo, must you shout?

Shippo: Well if we're going to be working together, then we have to get along.

Dragon: Hey, you never really told us what we're doing.

Shippo: (Grins evilly) Don't worry. You'll see when my master plan unfolds.

Everyone nods and keeps walking.

…

And they keep walking.

…

And they keep walking.

…

And they keep-

Jaken: OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!

Rin: (From behind Shippo) What's the matter, Jaken? You've become most melancholy.

Jaken: I'm tired of all this walking! That's what's wrong with me!

Shippo: Well, I guess we could rest for a while.

Dragon: Great! I'll get a fire started.

Shippo: I'll get some firewood so it'll keep going all night.

Rin: Rin will assist Shippo with the firewood!

Soutin: No, I will help Shippo. You can go get us some food.

Rin: But I want to help Shippo!

Myoga: Um, did anyone consider me?

All: Oh shut up!

Shippo: Look! Dragon, you can start a fire after Rin and me get some firewood.

Soutin: Ah man!

Shippo: It's only cause she's scared.

Soutin: Oh, well it's not like you're Mr. Brave yourself! Your legs have been shaking ever since we came into the Forest of Souls.

Shippo: I'm not afraid!

Soutin: Are too!

Shippo: Am not!

Soutin: Are too!

Shippo: Am not!

Soutin: Are too!

Shippo: Am not!

Children these days! (Sigh) Anyway, exactly twenty four hours later…

Soutin: Fine, whatever, just forget it!

Shippo: Good! Anyway, Soutin, you and Jaken can go get some food. Myoga…you can…um…stay on my shoulder! So is everyone clear?

All: Yes Shippo!

Shippo: Good! Now let's get to it!

So everyone goes on about his or her duties.

Rin: So Shippo, what does the Soul Piper look like?

Shippo: (Picks up a few sticks.) Well, from what Kagome told me, the Soul Piper has a big yellow head and really small arms and hands and is always playing with its flute thingy. And most of the time, its eyes are nearly completely closed until it starts to get mad. When he gets really made, his eyes open up wide and you can see his big black eyes.

Rin: (Thinking while picking up a stick.) Hey! Maybe if we whistle and run back to the camp, the Soul Piper will hear us and follow us back!

Shippo: Well, I don't see how that could help at all, but I guess it's worth a try.

Then both of them took to running on all fours. They whistle madly until Shippo runs into a tree right behind their camp.

Shippo: Ouch! HEY! Why'd you do that?

Cause I was getting tired of listening to you and Rin gabble like a happy couple.

Rin: What is gabble?

Don't worry about it.

Dragon: Hey! You're back! Now we can feed the fire!

Soutin: (Entering the campsite with Jaken) We brought food!

Shippo: Great! Now it's chow time!

All: It's _what_ time?

Shippo: It's something that Kagome says all the time.

(Q Soul Piper music.)

Rin: What is that?

Not NOW you idiot!

Props Guy: Sorry. (Turns off music.)

Yeah, sorry. Don't worry about that.

All: (Shrugs.)

The group then has themselves a supper of fruit and berries and bug juice for Myoga.

Myoga: I drink blood! Not bug juice!

Fine, whatever. Go find yourself a dear or something and suck away.

Myoga: Oh, well I'll be right on my way! (Hops off of Shippo's shoulder and scampers off.)

Jaken: Wow, this is really good! What is this?

Soutin: Um, that's the bug juice Jaken.

Jaken: WHAT? (Starts spitting it up.)

All: (Slaps hand on forehead.) Good grief!

Finally, after eating, the group finally fell asleep. Rin clung to Shippo's tail, thinking that it was Sesshomaru's fluff in her sleep.

Me: (In a whisper) Okay, now.

Props Guy: Now?

YES! NOW! (Sigh) The things I have to put up with.

(Q Soul Piper music.)

Hearing the soft music, Shippo stirred in his sleep until he awoke.

Shippo: (Opening his eyes slowly.) Huh, who's playing that?

Shippo's eyes open as he sees a large yellow demon floating above him.

Shippo: Whoa! Who is…wait! You're the Soul Piper, aren't you?

(End Chapter)

A/n: And here's the chapter's end. Part three of Short People Unite will come up A.S.A.P. So if y'all are patient, then it'll be here in no time…I hope…but anyway. Once again, I'd like to thank all that have reviewed thus far (which as of now, is just one person) for reviewing. So, to all the readers out there, please review and tell me what you thought of it and if there is anything I could do to improve the story!

Okay then! Later Days!

>RoseSama35>


	3. Short People Unti! Pt 3

**The Mini Squad: Chapter Three: Short People Unit! Pt.3**

A/n: Hello readers, it's that time again. Here comes the final part of Short People Unite. Hope y'all enjoy it!

I'd tell you what you need to know, but by now, you should know. So, get to reading!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (March you happy little ants! March!)

(?): Wow. This Naraku person sounds really bad.

Shippo: He is bad. And that's why we need your help, Myu.

Myu: Well, I'd really love to help Shippo, especially since you're Kagome's friend. But I don't know if I can leave the Forest of Souls. I'd have to ask the Soul Piper.

Shippo: But how can you talk to him if he always has that pipe in his mouth?

Myu: Simple. Though the Soul Piper cannot talk with normal people or demons, he can communicate with the dead.

Shippo: Oh, okay then.

Myu: Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. (Disappears in a ghostly kind of way.)

The Soul Piper had apparently heard Shippo and Rin whistling on their way to their camp. So, after everyone had fallen asleep, he awoke Shippo so the two could talk. He and Rin were making a lot of noise, after all. And Shippo was due for a good talking-to for that.

Shippo: Well DUH! Otherwise, I wouldn't have been talking to Myu now would I?

Well, I'm kind of like, the narrator. I need to tell the readers this stuff, weather it's obvious to you or not.

Shippo: (Tries to think of some clever comeback to say but can't think of anything good.) Whatever.

Oh, I'm sure you feel real smart now, don't you?

Shippo: Whatever!

Soutin: (Starting to wake up) Hey, what's going on?

Shippo: Huh?

Soutin: Is that you Shippo? What are you doing up so late?

Myu: (Appears out of nowhere, flies over to Shippo and hugs him.) Shippo, great news! I can come with you! Isn't that great?

Shippo: YAY! You can come! I guess the Soul Piper said you could come, huh?

Myu: Yeah and he's giving me ghostly powers to help defeat Naraku with you.

Shippo: Cool!

Soutin: Hey! Who are you?

Myu: Huh? Shippo, do you know this guy?

Soutin: GUY? I'm a girl!

Myu: Whatever.

Shippo: Hey Soutin, this is Myu. She's gonna be helping us in my master plan.

Soutin: What? You mean you've told her?

Myu: Yeah, and why not? You got a problem with that?

Soutin: How come you didn't tell me, Shippo?

Jaken: Hey! What's with all the noise? Can't a demon get some – (notices Myu) Shippo! Look out! A ghost has her arms around your neck! She's about to strangle you!

Myu: Huh? A ghost? Where?

You're the ghost, dumb-ass!

Myu: Hey! Who are you calling a dumb-ass?

Shippo: Calm down everyone. This is Myu, the girl I was telling you about. She's only here to help us, and now that we have her with us, we can leave this forest by morning!

So, with Shippo's words, everyone is relieved. Though Soutin is still giving Myu the evil eye.

Soutin: What do you mean? I don't have an evil eye.

Well sure you do. Everyone has an evil eye. Just make one eye freaky bigger than the other.

Soutin: Like this? o.0

You're getting there. But it's a little more like this. o.O

Soutin: Oh, I see. Okay, I got it now.

Good. Anyway, so the group now was able to rest up and by morning, they were ready to leave the Forest of Souls. With Shippo's great directing -

Jaken: Yeah right! That brat got us lost five times! FIVE TIMES for God's sake! We'd be better off taking directions from the stupid dragon!

Shippo: Hey! Who are you calling a brat?

Dragon: Yeah! And who are you calling stupid?

Both Shippo and Dragon punch Jaken in the head.

Jaken: Ouch! Hey, what was that for?

Rin: Rin thinks that Jaken should shut-up before he gets himself hurt again.

Myu: I agree.

Um, people, I wasn't done talking.

Shippo: Oh, we're sorry. Continue.

Thank-you. _Anyway_, the group made it out of the Forest of Souls. Now the group was able to go to the lush forests and enlist a particular demon living in the Lynx tribe. It was none other than Boonza, the Lynx demon that went to Totosi for help in a technique that could break down the barrier that kept his tribe out of their home. It was the doing of none other than the evil mantis demon, Nanafooshi.

Shippo: Nanafooshi. Now that's an interesting name. I wonder how she came up with it.

Boonza: Actually, Nanafooshi was a he.

Shippo: Oh…well that certainly is awkward.

Soutin: What sort of mother would curse their child with such a horrid name?

Myu: You have to keep in mind, Soutin, that Nanafooshi was a mantis, therefore being a bug. It could have a very different idea of cool names or even common names. For example, I am a human. And so is Rin, so you can expect names like Myu and Rin. Where as Shippo and Boonza are mammal-type demons. So you could expect names like theirs.

Rin: Wow! Myu is really smart!

Soutin: Since when have you been such a smartie-pants?

Myu: I've always been smart. Now can we please keep going? We've got other people to get, right Shippo?

Shippo: (Nods) Yep, that's right.

Soutin: (Glares while mumbling under her breath.) I really don't like her!

I'll leave that alone for now. Anyway, so after getting Boonza, the group travels to the distant mountains of the wolf demon tribe.

Rin: WOLVES! (Hides behind Shippo despite the fact that she's taller than him.)

Shippo: Well that was cruel.

Hey, it's what I do.

Boonza: Hey, anyone wonder how we're covering so much distance in one day?

Jaken: I just figured we were on frequent flyer miles.

Dragon: But I'm the only one that's flying!

Myu: Hey! What about me?

Dragon: Well, you're more of a float.

Boonza: But hey, how _are_ we moving so quickly?

You don't need to worry about that now. All you need to do is bend to my all-powerful will!

All: Oh _whatever_!

Lousy-no-good-for-nothing-characters!

Soutin: Hey, what's with Rin?

Jaken: Well, you did say that we're headed for the wolf demon tribe, did you not?

(Curious look) Yes…

Jaken: Well, Rin has had a great fear of wolves ever since she was killed by a pack of them.

All: Rin was killed?

Myu: Then…why aren't you dead like me?

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru brought me back before the death demons could eat my soul.

Myu: No, the death demons wouldn't have gotten to you. The Soul Piper would have gotten to you before they had even pulled your soul from the body. This Sesshomaru must have come pretty quickly.

Jaken: Yes. Lord Sesshomaru utilized the power of the Tensusiga for the first time and brought the child back from the dead.

Boonza: Wow that's an amazing story!

Yeah, one that most of us have already heard.

Boonza: Well, I still think that's really amazing.

Soutin: What's so amazing about a girl dying cause she can't defend herself? That's what I call weak. She got lucky that this Sesshomaru was around to help her. I bet he just wanted to eat her in the end.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru appears out of nowhere in front of Soutin!

Sesshomaru: Stupid brat! (Slaps Soutin in the mouth then disappears again.)

Dragon: Well that was random.

Soutin: HEY! What was with that?

With what? I did nothing. Besides, you people have to get moving. So…GET MOVING!

Myu: (Hiding behind Shippo with Rin) I think we should do what she says.

Rin: Narrator can be really scary when she's mad.

Shippo: (Sigh) We really need some more guys.

Jaken and Dragon: What about us?

Shippo: You losers don't count.

Boonza: What about me?

Shippo: Well, you're help, but they keep hiding behind me.

Soutin: I'm not scared.

Well now that I have your attention, we can keep moving. Right?

All: (Nod)

Good. So now the group goes on to the wolf demon tribe. There they meet the young and energetic wolf demon Kenza!

Kenza: YES! I'm her OC! (Cheers in the background)

All: Where did all that come from?

That's not important right now. It's time to meet my OC! Hit it, Myoga!

Myoga: Kenza is from the same tribe as Kouga. He is slightly taller than Myu. He has short black hair that's about Miroku's hair length and has pale blue eyes. Kenza can tend to be a bit head strong and rather stubborn at times. But he normally means well and is always willing to protect his friends.

Kenza: Yup! Sounds like me! Thanks for the bio!

Anything for an OC! (Happy smile)

All: (Curious look.)

Shippo: Hey, cool leg warmers. They look just like Kouga's.

Kenza: I know! Kouga is my cousin.

Shippo: Interesting. Well, come on gang. We've got one more place to go. And it's going to be the strangest and scariest place yet.

Rin: (Still hiding behind Shippo) Just how strange is this place.

Shippo: A place that is way beyond any of our understanding.

Myu: (No longer behind Shippo) Shippo, you don't mean –

Shippo: Yes I do!

Myu: But I thought the only way to get from one to another was through death. And even still, it's only a one-way trip from the other side.

Jaken: What in the name of spiced toes are you two talking about?

Spiced toes? What have you been sniffing, Jaken?

All: Yeah… (Staring Jaken down)

Jaken: …um…never mind…

All: Whatever.

Soutin: Well, what are you two talkin' about anyway?

Myu: Shippo's talking about going to my home. But I don't know how he plans to do that because it's in the _future_!

Boonza: Oh wow! I never knew such a thing was possible!

Kenza: Ain't no way we could travel into the future. And there ain't no way that Myu could be _from_ the future. It's just impossible.

Myu: Believe it or not, but I'm from the future. I just don't know how Shippo plans on getting _us_ there.

Shippo: Trust me gang, there's a way. Follow me and I'll show you.

Shippo takes off down the mountainside and everyone else follows him. Now the group of…wait…1…2…3…4…8! Yeah, that's it. Now the group of 8 heads off for the infamous well that connects the two times.

Dragon: A WHALE!

Shippo: What the heck is a whale?

Dragon: A huge monster with a mouth the size of a country!

All: SAY WHAT!

Shippo: You guys, she said _well_, not _whale_!

All: Oh! Phew!

(Sigh) The things I have to put up with. I guess this is what I get for dealing with children.

Soutin: Is she talking to herself?

Kenza: Oh, she'll do that a lot.

Rin: Rin talks to herself! (Smiles brightly.)

All: (Stare.)

Myu: You know, that isn't something that you'd want to tell other people.

Rin: Why not? Lord Sesshomaru talks to himself when he is plotting on how to defeat Naraku and Inuyasha. He even laughs sometime, so I guess he tells very good jokes to himself.

Jaken: I vote you off this mountain.

I'm not going to bother. Point is, the chapter was supposed to end 18 lines ago.

All: It was? We're sorry.

You should be. Oh well, buh-bye folks!

(End Chapter)

A/n: And there you have it folds. Finally, the Short people have finally united. Next chapter: Sota's Secret Arsenal! Hope y'all enjoyed it. Now don't forget to review!

>RoseSama35>


End file.
